


Not the fun kind of handcuffs

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Kate gets kidnapped by a bunch of amateurs. More embarrassing for them than her, thank god.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Not the fun kind of handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for ladies of marvel bingo W2-Handcuffs

Kate Bishop, sort of private investigator and the best of the two Hawkeyes, woke up with one arm handcuffed to a pipe. And these weren't the fun kind of handcuffs that were fur lined-- for people that didn't know what they were doing-- or made of leather-- for the people that knew what they were doing but she still wasn't into because seriously, who wanted to try and get off when your hands were bound? She had to deal with that enough in her job, she didn't need it during fun time too. 

She was still in her Hawkeye outfit which was good, but there was a cut swelling on her lip and an impressive headache forming behind her eyes. It was kinda weird that only one hand was cuffed instead of both of them, but she wasn't going to complain when it left her other hand free. 

Free to, for example, grab the bobby pin out from under her headband to pick the lock. It was pretty damn easy, and she took another look around to make sure she wasn't about to get brained and tied to the pipe again but with  _ both _ hands out of order. Kate rotated her wrist, checking it for any pain; nope, she was good. 

_ I spy with my little Hawk-eye... _ her bag with all the goodies in it (which was highly suspicious), a rusty piece of rebar that would probably give her tetanus, dripping water that explained the smell of mold, and a single door that didn't have a lock. There was a bit of a shadow coming in from the hallway, so that meant- what, two guards? That seemed kinda stupid considering they left her everything. 

When Kate tried to stand, the room spun and she almost tripped on her face. Luckily, she was smarter than Clint so she just sat down before the sound of her falling body warned the guards that she was awake. Crawling to her bag it was. She took quick stock and found everything where she'd left it, and it didn't look like anything nefarious had been added. Well, nothing that she could  _ see _ , but that didn't mean it wasn't there. That was a problem for future-Kate, the poor asshole. 

Outside, one of the guards cleared his throat and muttered to his buddy, "Hey look sharp, boss is coming." 

Kate quickly grabbed an arrow and straightened. Still on her knees, she nocked it in place on her bow and pointed it at the door, aiming where the bozo's chest would probably be. If he was short, well, that was another problem for future-Kate. Like, seven seconds in the future-Kate. 

When the door opened, the boss guy-- little under six foot, white skin and blonde hair, nothing to get distracted over-- he looked surprised that she was out, then confused. "That's not Hawkeye." 

_ Wow screw you too, you couldn't even manage to kidnap the right person? _ , she thought inwardly, though outwardly she just grinned. "I am too, fucker." 


End file.
